Los cisnes Dorados
by lena-de-piscis
Summary: fanfic basado en los cuentos de hans christian andersen disclaimer saint seiya


Hace ya muchos años…. Existió un reino perdido entre el bosque. En el, vivían un rey su hermosa esposa y sus siete hijos.

Pero las cosas cambian y una mañana de primavera la sombra de la muerte marco las vidas de los antes mencionados…. La reina había fallecido debido a una rara enfermedad, nadie sabia el por que, simplemente la reina murió a los pocos días de haber enfermado. Sus hijos dolidos por sus recuerdos, decidieron marcharse al bosque, en un lugar donde solo la madre sabia llegar. y así pasaron dos largos años.

Un día el rey salió de caceria como era su costumbre….

Capitulo primero: Envidia

Hallándose el rey Shion de cacería en un gran bosque, salió en persecución de un bello venado de color blanco y astas doradas, con tal ardor, que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudo seguirlo.

¡Espera Shion!-. clamo un hombre de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes como el jade

Se ha ido muy a prisa, señor Dohko-. Comento un jovencito de cabello largo y negro

Si, Shiryu… Solo espero que no le pase nada…-

Tal y como su amigo lo temió, el hombre de cabello rubio verdoso se encontró perdido, era como si una cortina de humo le nublara la visión y no pudiera encontrar el camino a su reino, vago y vago por horas sin rumbo, mientras que un par de ojos rubí lo observaban sin parar.

Al anochecer detuvo su caballo y dirigiendo una mirada a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se había extraviado y, aunque trató de buscar una salida no logró encontrar ninguna. Vio entonces a una vieja, que se le acercaba cabeceando. Era una bruja.

Buena mujer, me podrías indicar un camino para salir de este bosque-. Pregunto el rey

Oh, si, Señor rey -respondió la vieja-. Si puedo, pero con una condición. Si no la acepta, jamás saldrá de esta selva. Y morirá de hambre.

¿Y… que condición es esa?-. pregunto a la mujer.

Tengo una hija -declaró la vieja-, hermosa como no encontrarías otra igual en el mundo entero, y muy digna de ser su esposa. Si te comprometieras a hacerla Reina, te mostraré el camino para salir del bosque.

El Rey, aunque angustiado en su corazón, aceptó el trato, y la vieja lo condujo a su casita, donde su hija estaba sentada junto al fuego. Recibió al Rey como si lo hubiese estado esperando, y aunque el soberano pudo comprobar que era realmente muy hermosa, tenia el cabello largo y de un tono lila bellísimo, sus ojos eran del azul mas profundo y apenas tendrá como unos 16 años, era muy joven y no le gustó, y no podía mirarla sin un secreto terror.

Me ha dicho mi madre, que deseas tomarme como esposa.- dijo en un tono endulzado

Le di mi palabra y la cumpliré.- respondió él

Mi corazón da vueltas de alegra, mi hija se convertirá en la reina de Rodorio-. Señalo la bruja.

Así será…- resoplo con pesar el rey

Cuando la doncella hubo montado en la grupa del caballo, la vieja indicó el camino al Rey, y la pareja llegó, sin contratiempo, al palacio, donde poco después se celebró la boda.

El Rey estuvo ya casado una vez, y de su primera esposa le habían quedado siete hijos: seis varones y una niña, a los que amaba más que todo en el mundo. Temiendo que la madrastra los tratara mal o llegara tal vez a causarles algún daño, los llevó a un castillo solitario, que se alzaba en medio de un bosque. Tan oculto estaba y tan difícil era el camino que conducía allá, que ni él mismo habría sido capaz de seguirlo a no ser por un ovillo maravilloso que un hada le había regalado. Cuando lo arrojaba delante de sí, se desenrollaba él solo y le mostraba el camino. Pero el rey salía con tanta frecuencia a visitar a sus hijos, que, al cabo, aquellas ausencias chocaron a la Reina, la cual sintió curiosidad por saber qué iba a hacer solo al bosque. Sobornó a los criados, y éstos le revelaron el secreto, descubriéndole también lo referente al ovillo, único capaz de indicar el camino. Desde entonces la mujer no tuvo un momento de reposo hasta que hubo averiguado el lugar donde su marido guardaba la milagrosa madeja. Luego confeccionó unas sabanas de seda blanca y, poniendo en práctica las artes de brujería aprendidas de su madre, hechizó las ropas. Un día en que el Rey salió de caza, tomo ella las sabanas y se dirigió al bosque.

Bien entonces… mi amado esposo, si tanto amas a tus hijos… ellos tendrán que desaparecer- se dijo a si misma frente al bosque.

El ovillo le señaló el camino. Los niños, al ver desde lejos que alguien se acercaba, pensando que sería su padre, corrieron a recibirlo, llenos de gozo.

Vengan niños, reciban a su nueva madre!- grito ella

Hermanos! Es nuestra nueva madre!- Grito un niño de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello lila

Rápidamente todos llegaron a acercarse, los mayores eran gemelos, el que le seguía de nombre Emmanuel, y Marcus, el de cabello lila.

Acérquense mis niños…. Acérquense a mi!- exigió.

Entonces ella les echó a cada uno una de las sabanas y, al tocar sus cuerpos, los transformó en cisnes, que huyeron volando por encima del bosque. Ya satisfecha regresó a casa creyéndose libre de sus hijastros. Pero resultó que la niña no había salido con sus hermanos, y la Reina ignoraba su existencia. Al día siguiente, el Rey fue a visitar a sus hijos y sólo encontró a la niña.

¿Dónde están tus hermanos? -le preguntó el Rey.

¡Ay, padre mío! -respondió la pequeña-. Se marcharon y me dejaron sola –

Y le contó lo que viera desde la ventana: cómo los hermanitos transformados en cisnes, habían salido volando por encima de los árboles; y le mostró las plumas que habían dejado caer y ella había recogido. Se entristeció el Rey, sin pensar que la Reina fuese la artista de aquella maldad. Temiendo que también le fuese robada la niña, quiso llevársela consigo. Mas la pequeña tenía miedo a su madrastra, y rogó al padre le permitiera pasar aquella noche en el castillo solitario.

La hija del rey era apenas una niña de tan solo 11 años, su cabello era largo y liso, se decía que en todo el reino nadie podría compararse con la belleza de la niña. Sus ojos tenían el mismo tono que el mar que a lo lejos se veía.

Entre suspiro y suspiro pensaba la pobre niña: "No puedo ya quedarme aquí; debo salir en busca de mis hermanos". Y, al llegar la noche, huyó a través del bosque. Anduvo toda la noche y todo el día siguiente sin descansar, hasta que la rindió la fatiga. Viendo una cabaña solitaria, entró en ella y halló un aposento con seis diminutas camas; pero no se atrevió a meterse en ninguna, sino que se deslizó debajo de una de ellas, dispuesta a pasar la noche sobre el duro suelo.

Más a la puesta del sol oyó un rumor y, al mismo tiempo, vio seis cisnes que entraban por la ventana. Se posaron en el suelo y se soplaron mutuamente las plumas, y éstas les cayeron, y su piel de cisne quedo alisada como una camisa. Entonces reconoció la niña a sus hermanitos y, contentísima, salió a rastras de debajo de la cama. No se alegraron menos ellos al ver a su hermana.

Hermanitos!- exclamo corriendo a abrazarlos.

Lena!- gritaron todos

Mi padre los ha dado por muertos pero están vivos y ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos podrá separar!

No puedes quedarte aquí -le dijeron-, pues esto es una guarida de bandidos. Si te encuentran cuando lleguen, te matarán.

¿Y no podrían protegerme? -preguntó la niña.

No –replico Camus -, pues sólo nos está permitido despojarnos, cada noche, que nuestro plumaje de cisne durante un cuarto de hora, tiempo durante el cual podemos vivir en nuestra figura humana, pero luego volvemos a transformarnos en cisnes.

Y no hay modo de desencantaros? No -dijeron ellos-, las condiciones son demasiado terribles. Deberías permanecer durante siete años, siete meses y siete días sin hablar ni reír, y en este tiempo tendrías que confeccionarnos seis camisas.

Hechas con hilo de ortiga y espinas de rosas- añadió Kanon.- si una sola palabra que saliera de tu boca.

Los seis moriríamos en el acto…- termino Shaka

Lo hare!-. contesto ella

Lena…- Saga la miro con ojos tiernos.- mi pequeña, siempre has dicho todo lo que sientes y no podrías guardar silencio ni si quiera por un par de minutos…

Saga el tiempo esta por terminar.- anuncio Emmanuel-

Lo se….´-

Y cuando los hermanos hubieron dicho esto, transcurrido ya el cuarto de hora, volvieron a remontar el vuelo, saliendo por la ventana.

Pero la muchacha había adoptado la firme resolución de redimir a sus hermanos, aunque le costase la vida. Salió de la cabaña y se fue al bosque, donde pasó la noche, oculta entre el ramaje de un árbol.

Dios todo poderoso, te suplico que enmudezcas mis labios y que desde este día en adelante no diré una sola palabra, NO VOLVERE A REIR O A LLORAR, NO HASTA QUE MIS HERMANOS ESTEN LIBRES DE ESTE HECHIZO, ADIOS PALABRAS, ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE!-

A la mañana siguiente empezó a recoger unas plantas de ortiga para hacer las camisas. Al tomar una sus delicadas manos de princesa se lastimaron, quiso gritar, pero recordó el motivo por el cual lo hacia…

… Sus hermanos…

Logro arrancar lo suficiente para iniciar su edra. Para poder arrancar las espinas y hacer de la ortiga un fino hilo, la rubia busco una piedra en la que pudiese machacar la ortiga y las espinas de las rosas. Al terminar sus manos eran la prueba de su esfuerzo, sangraban y le dolían como nunca imagino.


End file.
